Printed wiring assemblies (PWAs) may include multiple electronic components positioned on a surface thereof. A PWA may further include wire traces or other conductors that couple the multiple electronic components together. The PWA may also include solder joints at locations in which the electronic components are coupled to the conductors.
Some PWAs may be used in locations in which they may be exposed to moisture. Many electronics and conductors may be damaged by moisture, so it may be desirable to protect the PWA and associated components from being exposed to such moisture.